


King Arthur Morgan of Eld (or Weirdmaggedon2)

by Thors_Drawers



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Eureka (TV), Gravity Falls, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Headcanon, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Drawers/pseuds/Thors_Drawers
Summary: Red Dead Redemption, Gravity Falls, and Stephen King's Dark Tower series are all the same story! And the folks from Eureka help, too.And I'm really bad at summaries!!





	King Arthur Morgan of Eld (or Weirdmaggedon2)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems crazy but, if you know all the properties, it works!

* The events of Red Dead Redemption 2 play out exactly as they do in the game (assuming a high honor/go with John playthrough). Mary-Beth goes on to be a very successful author.

* The events of Red Dead Redemption also play out as they do in the main part of the game. Upon learning of John's death, Mary-Beth visits Abigail at Beecher's Hope. They talk about old times, John and Arthur, and Mary-Beth tells Abigail about how she wants to someday write the story of the gang. Abigail gives Mary-Beth Arthur's journal. She can't read, and she remembers Arthur and Mary-Beth talking about their mutual love of writing, she thinks he would want her to have it.

* Mary-Beth writes the Van der Linde gang's story. Between the accounts of people he helped she found in the journal, and the fact that Mary-Beth was always sweet on Arthur, he comes across as especially heroic, an outlaw with a heart of gold.

* The books are wildly popular. As time goes on the Van der Linde gang, and Arthur in particular, become folk heros. Their names and stories end up being as much a part of American folk lore as Jesse James or Billy the Kid.

* 2013 - Gravity Falls happens exactly as portrayed in the show.

* Weirdmaggedon is contained to Gravity Falls, but in nearby Eureka equipment in a lab dedicated to stuying time travel starts going berserk. The only person in the lab at the time is Fargo. The equipment suddenly springing to life startles him and he stumbles around the room, backing away from each new noise, until he accidentaly bumps into a panel and the chaos stops. Relieved he slinks out of the room, not noticing the panel flashing 2213.

* Fast forward to 2213. Global Dynamics is now less of a business and more of a learning center where the best minds in the world come to share ideas. Still, the are unprepared for the day the sky splits open and Bill Cypher comes back, bringing with him Weirdmaggedon 2. Thanks to Gravity Falls' Never Mind All That Act there is no record of Bill, Weirdmaggedon 1, or how to stop it.

* Eureka doesn't have the naturally occuring weirdness that Gravity Falls has, and this time Weirdmaggedon is global.

* Instead of a Fearamid, Bill builds himself a huge tower of black stone, and lives in the penthouse. Weirdmaggedon is darker this time around. The monsters are worse, the inanimate objects that come to life are less goofy, like the bell thet ruined Ford's shot in Weirdmaggedon 1, and are more malicious. A monorail named Blaine and a kids train named Charile are particularly mean spirited.

* It takes years, but eventually the surviving minds at Global Dynamics are able to trap Bill in the penthouse of his tower usung energy beams to contain him.

* During those years much of history is lost. The internet is a distant memory and many cities burned along with their libraries etc. As society rebuilds somewhat (after Bill is contained) our history becomes reimagined, the stories that people are able to pass down become twisted and intertwined with each other.

* The stories of King Arthur and Morgan le Fey become entangled with the stories of Arthur Morgan, gunslinger. The stories of these two men become the story of King Arthur of Eld. A whole society is formed around the idea of this man. This is the society that will eventually give us Roland Deschain.

* Meanwhile in his tower prison Bill is going even more and more insane. He is not able to create the giant balls of pure madness like before, but he is able to make smaller ones, in the colors of the rainbow, that he throws out into the world. He is still able to invade minds through the dreamscape and gathers many minions to do his bidding outside of the tower.

* Having been thwarted by two sets of twins the first time around, Bill thinks that will be the key to his escape. He has his minions collect one of each pair of twins they find for years, eventually focusing on a small community called Calla in which almost all birthes are twins. He experements on them in hopes of finding a way to break the beams that hold him in the tower. He doesn't kill them, and sends them home at puberty, but the don't come back the same. They're roont.

* Bill, angry and insane (even for him!), eventually morphs into his red form permanently and re-christens himself the Crimson King.

* The beams begin to degrade as there is no one left who knows how they work or how to fix them.

* Roland, gunslinger and (believed) descendant of Arthur of Eld sets of on his quest to find the tower and restore the beams.

The man in black fled across the desert and the gunslinger followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I for some reason can't spell check this, so please excuse...


End file.
